Are you sure?
by ChristiAnarchy
Summary: Their really is no summary for this. It's basically 2,994 words of a random outburst of perversion. Slash.


I watched him as he sauntered across the junk yard. His pace staying even. I sat on my perch just watching the lean cat move around; playing his game. He didn't understand it much. Why would he want to move from queen to queen without hesitation? Didn't he feel dirty? I sure would. Then again I had only mated with one queen. I was a rather innocent Tom. I cursed a bit to much for my own good though. I was set off in my daydream when I didn't notice Tugger climb up and situate himself beside me. He got tired off being paid no mind to and said harshly, "Twinkle toes! You wanna say hi?"

"Oh, Tugger I didn't realize you were there."

"I'm sitting two feet away from you. How could you not know I'm here?"

"I don't know! I wasn't paying any attention."

"Next time I hang out with you, you better give me the attention I deserve."

"Tugger, your always hanging around somewhere. It's usually where I'm at…"

"It's because I've taken such a likening to you."

I looked at him questioningly. He only let out a chuckle at his own sick humor. If only he knew the truth. If only he knew that every inch of me burned for him. If only he knew that he was all I wanted and I did not care for any queens. Actually, I had never really fancied queens. That one experience I had with them killed it for me. I looked up at him and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're a bit out of it today, Mister."

I laughed at his variety of stupid nicknames he had set aside for me. "A lot on my mind."

"Need to get laid?" He asked, rather bluntly.

"What? No."

"You sure?"

"Perfectly"

"You ever been laid?"

"Yes, Tugger." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? By who?"

"Yes and it was one of those lame teenage experiences to get the virginity thing out of the way."

"I could see where you coming from on that one, but don't you do it anymore."

"I haven't found anyone I'm appealed to recently." _Lie_

"Are you fucking insane? Look at Bombi, look at Cassandra. Hell, even Rumpleteazer looks damn good."

"All friends could never do that with any of them." Immediately regretting that after I'd said it. I'd pay for it later.

"Shit, they're my friends too and I do it all. The. Time. "

I rolled my eyes at him. He was quite the horndog. His body stretched out across the boxes only made this situation more awkward. He tried to ignore the presence of his body beside him. "Err…Tugger…I'm going home."

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"I have nothing better to do tonight. Might as well hang out with you."

"Well…I mean…yeaa…"

"Cool. I'm going to hit that."

I looked at him with questioningly. "Only kidding…probably."

I shot an annoyed glance at him. I really was rather annoyed. Annoyed that I couldn't tell him, and by the fact that he was coming to my den and I was probably going to have to sleep in the same bed as him. This was pure torture. "Run out of queens?"

"Of course not. I'm not in the mood. I'd much rather hang out with you."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I refused to look up at him. He suddenly said, "Oh hey, can we stop by my den? I want to pick something up."

"Well sure." I said hesitantly. I waited outside for him to get whatever it was he went after. I waited about two minutes and he came out with two bottles of what I presumed was Skimble's scotch. One bottle pressed to his lips. I knew his intention and I was fine with drinking a bit, but he wanted to get shit-faced. I guess I can let lose for one night though. This might be the only night I have him to myself. Once he got close enough I snatched the bottle that was already open from his hand and chugged it. I had forgotten that I detested the taste of scotch. The burn in my chest didn't help much either. I looked at Tugger who looked quite impressed by my outburst. I only smiled at him and whispered close to his ear "Your not that hard to keep up with." He chuckled and draped his arm across my shoulders. I instinctively wrapped my arm around his waist, not realizing until after I had done it. He didn't seem to take notice of it though. He was to deep in the bottle. I had to let lose so I waited for him to bring it from his lips and took it from him again and he gladly surrendered it. You'd think he was planning on getting me drunk…wait… that is exactly what he was planning on doing. Well, I don't think so. I gave him a seductive smile and placed the bottle to my lips and took what looked deep gulps. I knew the whole time he was staring at me it made me feel great. I was seducing the Rum Tum Tugger. I was looking quite smitten by the time we reached my den, which was an old Volkswagen van, not permitting him to have the bottle back. I flicked my paw and the lights came on and Tugger slumped himself on the mattress I used for a bed. "You feeling good yet, Misto?"

"I'm feeling lovely." I started swaying my hips. Not like he does, just a simple swaying back and forth. Soon after I was spinning in circles at the same time. I could feel him watching me. It was long until I felt his body against my back. He was dancing with me. His hands slide around my waist; he laid them flat on the lower part of my stomach and pulled my body into him. Soon enough he had the bottle to his lips again, simultaneously dancing with me. I wasn't near as drunk as I let him believe. He was soon breathing in my ear. I suddenly turned to where I was facing him. I looked down at the bottle in his hand, it was still half full, and he was no where near drunk either. We had only drunk half a bottle between the both of us. This was working out just fine. I started grinding my hips into his and he took a sharp breath in. "Your drunk." He breathed.

"I am not." He put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. He cocked his eyebrow at me. I just smiled an innocent smile. He suddenly gripped my hips tightly and pulled me against him. I closed my eyes for a split second and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I was not about to surrender control. I nipped at his bottom lip and he drew back at me shocked. I looked at him out from under my eyelashes. Then he put both hands on either side of my face and kissed me forcefully and put my hands on his sides. I felt his wet tongue run across my lips, and I gasped. He took this opportunity to explore my mouth. Suddenly I realized that I was surrendering and I started fighting him back. He only smiled against my lips.

He pushed all is weight against me in order to make me move backwards till finally I was pressed tightly against the wall. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand with his other he explored my body. Their was no hope for me now. He moved his mouth to my neck and suddenly I felt a sort of shock go through my body and I knew he had found a sweet spot. "Mmm….right there, stay there." He complied. He began nibbling the spot and then biting down on it causing me to moan loudly. I wrapped my fingers in his mane pulling it, making him groan loudly. I felt him smile into my skin. He continued to work at the spot until he had me melting into him, which didn't take all that long. My body started to tremble and he felt it too. He tightened his grip on me to support my shaking frame. I lightly pressed my claws into his back and he breathed in deeply. I pressed my hips into his. I then moved my hands up to his face and pulled him down to me and kissed him with all the passion I had built up for him. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then began working his mouth on my collar bone. I scratch up his back and felt his breath against my chest. Did he know I wasn't drunk? "I'm not drunk, Tug. I hardly drank anything.

"I know. Neither am I, now shut up." I obeyed

I whispered, "Bed" and he released my hands and used both his to support my weight to take me to the bed. Soon I felt myself slam onto the bed and he crawled on top of me, but I wasn't having it. It was my turn. I quickly squirmed out from under him and was straddling his waist. I ran my claws down his chest. He closed his eyes with pleasure. Taking the opportunity I placed my mouth on his neck and began nibbling, he took in a sharp breath. His hands were moving up and down my back and I was having a hard time containing myself. I slowly made my way down his chest and then back up to his mouth. I kissed him forcefully, and he gladly accepted. He had a tight grip on my waist, which I was moving in slow circles onto his and I could feel pressure against the inside of my thigh. I wasn't giving in so quickly though. He moaned quietly. My hips were still grinding his. He was starting to lose control. I felt his grip on my sides tighten and in one swift movement he had me under him and he was hovering over me. This was when he started to get rough with me. He leant down and whispered in my ear, "I won't hurt you, kitten. I promise." What was a he talking about? Then I felt it. I jumped and moved back wards. "No, Tugger. Not this time."

"What do you mean?

"I'm not going to be one of your play things."

"I've already played with you…"

"No I mean…well. You hit it and then quit it. I'm not going to let you have me so you can desert me."

"Tux, I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me."

"I'm sure you say that to every queen you sleep with."

"I do not! Misto you are my best friend! I'm trying to take this to the next step, but you obviously do not feel the same way that I do." That sentence struck me deep. He saw tears well up in my eyes. I immediately recognized regret in his features. He raced over and pulled my small frame into his lap. "Tux what is wrong with you?" I stayed silent. "Mistoffelees. Tell me what is wrong with you!" He said my name; I knew it was either now or never.

"That's why I won't let you. Because I want you. Because I….lo…"

"Because you?"

"Because I love you Tug. Okay? I love you with every ounce of my being and I know that if I let you have me completely you'll just leave me."

I buried my face in the thick hair on his chest. I cried, I cried because I was humiliated, because I was vulnerable. In the middle of my pity party I heard him whisper, "I love you too." I didn't believe I actually heard him say that. I looked up at him, "What?"

"I love you, Tux. Why do you think I haven't tried to take you before tonight? When I easily could have." A grin played across his lips. I was simply dumbfounded. He laughed at what I assumed was my facial expression. "You really love **me**?"

"I'm sure of it. Your laugh makes me stomach do flips. Your touch makes my skin tingle," he started leaning toward me to get me to lie on my back, "Your kisses make my mind run completely blank. I love the cute way you blush when you're uncomfortable. I love everything about you. I love you." By this time he was on top of me and whispering these sweet nothings in my ear. His breath on my neck giving me chills. I pushed on his chest with my hands. He looked at me questioningly. "I'd still like to wait. I'm not ready." He smiled and kissed me gently, to which I melted easily.

"Mmkay, I can deal with that. If you promise me that I can take you…"

"A-alright."

He smiled and kissed me again. This was getting to be too much. Then he slid his body off mine and pulled me against him. I nuzzled my face into his chest and he rubbed my back. Soon enough I was asleep.

I woke up to a husky, sexy, smell filling my nose. Strange warmth engulfed the front side of my body. I looked up and saw the sleeping face of The Rum Tugger. I smiled to myself. He had told me he loved me the night before. He then proved it by not making me give myself to him. I stretched my body out, waking him up in the process. He lifted himself up on his elbow and just looked at me. I was laying on my back, oblivious to everything except the fact that he was staring at me. I ran my hand down my body. I saw his eyes widen, he was enjoying this. I got up on all fours and crawled very suggestively toward him. He welcomed me with a slight purr. I kissed him with as much force as I could muster. After I pulled back for air he was in awe. "Morning, love." I smirked, quite pleased with myself.

While I was basking in my triumphant morning he took notice and pulled me on top of him. "What are you all smirky about?" He asked mockingly.

"Mmm, because I love you." I kissed him.

"Well are you surprised when I tell you that I love you too?"

"Still a bit. You have to give me time to get used to all this."

"I'm still surprised at myself. I was planning on telling you while I was fucking you so I could see your face. You went and ruined that one though." He smiled.

"Awe poor baby." I leant down and kissed his neck and continued down his chest. "I forgive you," he breathed. I smiled into his skin. Then all of a sudden I was over come with laughter. He was tickling me. I was squirming and giggling and he showed no signs of stopping. As best I could I said, "Please stop."

"Say my name"

"Tugger!"

"My whole name."

"Rum Tum Tugger!" I was still in a fit of giggles.

"What am I?"

I took me a minute to figure that one out. "A curious cat?"

He smirked, pleased with himself. I was lying on my back trying to catch my breath. Apparently being tickled is a very rigorous task, because it took me a while to catch my breath. Finally when I did; I automatically pounced on him. That was as far ahead as I'd thought. So I just sat there, straddling him, not having any idea what I was going to do next. I looked down at him and he cocked his eyebrow at me. I began to crawl off him when he grabbed my by my hips and put me back where I was. He then shook his finger at me and I snapped my teeth at him. He gave me an impish grin, "I like it rough." Scarlet became apparent in my face.

I noticed his brown eyes staring me down intently. I looked straight into them and could not form a legible thought. My mouth stuttered to form coherent words. He had me completely froze. He pushed himself up off my bed so that he was sitting up against me. I leant down and kissed softly. His hands traveled up my back and stopped abruptly to pull me closer to him. My entire body was trembling. It was invigorating. My mind went completely blank and the only thing I could process was the fact that I wanted him. I pulled myself away from him and looked straight into his eyes, ignoring their effect on me, and said, "I'm ready, Tug." His expression told me nothing. He just looked it me; it was very unnerving.

"Are you sure?"

"Utterly"


End file.
